marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolverine: Xisle Vol 1 1
| StoryTitle1 = Xisle: 1 of 5 | Writer1_1 = Bruce Jones | Penciler1_1 = Jorge Lucas | Inker1_1 = Jorge Lucas | Colourist1_1 = Oscar Carreno | Letterer1_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor1_1 = Mike Marts | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * * Couple ** Jason * Another couple ** Sid Locations: * Art gallery * Carnival ** Tunnel of horror * Bar Items: * Cotton candy * Soda * Throwing knives Vehicles: * Logan's bike * Ferris wheel | Synopsis1 = Wolverine and Amiko are at an art gallery looking at paintings. They are looking at a painting by Howard Pyle titled "Marooned". Logan tells her that he doesn't like it. She tells him that Howard Pyle produced over 3,300 illustrations and nearly two hundred text pieces including the famous King Arthur story. Logan still says he doesn't like it. She tells Logan that Howard Pyle was a genius, that he taught N.C. Wyeth and Frank Schoonover, Logan tells her that he's never heard of them, frustrated she tells him that he taught Norman Rockwell and Logan says now there's a guy who could paint. He wants to go to the new carnival in town, but Amiko tells Logan that she is growing up and needs some culture in her life. They walk by a painting and Logan says that he likes this one, Amiko thinks its cause of the violence and naked chicks. Logan tells her that isn't it that it is the guy up on the bed, cause he is cool as glass while everyone else is going ape. Logan tells Amiko that, that guy is a winner. The painting is Delacroix's "Death of Sardanapalus". Amiko gives up and they head to the Carnival. Amiko asks Logan what he would do in the same situation as the pirate in the Pyle painting. Logan tells her that it would never happen to him cause he hates sand. On the way to the carnival Amiko tells Logan that she thinks we're all alone, trapped on our private little islands, but we can't admit it. Logan and Amiko are in the tunnel of horror, and there is a werewolf fighting a man, Logan tells Amiko that he could show the werewolf how to really use his claws. Amiko tells Logan to say it louder so everyone behind them can hear what he is. Logan doesn't see any reason why he should hide his special powers. Logan is trying to win Amiko a prize at the baseball toss game, as he is about to go a woman says that Logan looks like a werewolf. Logan knocks all of the bottles down. The guys isn't going to give Logan the prize, he picks the guy up by his shirt, Amiko tells Logan that she is thirsty and they leave. Logan tells Amiko that it isn't always easy being a mutant, and that he knows he disappoints her sometimes. There is a big crowd and Amiko wants to see what is going on. They head over and Logan sees that it is a freak show and he wants no part of it. Amiko wants to go see cause the people make their living doing it, and if they don't then they don't get to ear. Logan gives Amiko money to go see it and tells her that he'll be waiting at the roller coaster. Amiko shows up at the roller coaster and tells Logan that she didn't go in she just have the guy the money. After the roller coaster Logan is trying to win Amiko a prize at the knife throwing game. As Logan is going to throw, Jason and his wife walk by again, and say its the werewolf guy, then they say he looks more like a badger. Logan is getting mad, he misses both times and wants to try the game again. the guy running the game says to let someone else try. Logan grabs the guy and tells him to give him a damn bucket. Logan continues to miss and get mad. There is a crowd behind Logan watching. Sid's wife wants to go see the freak show and Sid tells her that they are seeing the freak show. His makes the crowd laugh. Logan turns and tells the guy off, Amiko grabs Logan's hand and asks him to go. Logan sends Amiko crashing into the game and knocks the prizes down. Amiko is sitting on the ground crying, Logan throws the last knife. As he is throwing it the crowd grabs him, and Amiko is running off. Logan throws the crowd off of him, and as he does this there is a scream. Logan runs after Amiko, he finds her sitting on the ground crying, she gets up and runs away, he runs after her. Logan is in a bar drinking. In his drink he sees Amiko running away from him, and they are on a beach. Logan passes out at the bar. When Logan wakes up he is on a beach and there is nothing around him. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}